Neon-Bjorn
Creator of the sprites of Aurora, both good and bad, Neon resides within his home world of "Aurora" with no major titles whatsoever. He's often seen as the middle ground when the spriters conflict with each other. He tends to keep to himself when not involved in group events, but isn't afraid to jump in when the need arises. He's originally a recolor who managed to be taken seriously, but his original form was rather frail in major battles where he needed to rely on Umbra in order to compete. Today he's managed to separate himself from Umbra by breaking his curse, returning him to his original form. However this severely disformed Neon as the energy from Umbra was still tied to him morphing his body to suit his new abilities and Gladiator heritage. Sprite Forms To this day Neon has only been in two major sprite forms, his Lucario form and his Bjorn Form. Lucario Form His Lucario form isn't like any other of its species being 2 feet taller than your average Lucario as well as better stats in every category. However, like his Lucario kind this also means he wields their worst weaknesse frail defenses, and not to mention the lack of recovery moves. Against a well trained fighter it'll take 2-4 hits at best to knock him out, but that's where to flaws end. His lucario form possesses some of the most versatile movesets being able to handle energy beams and blasts from miles away as well as close combat. His agility is nothing to scoff at neither as he's able to outrun energy attacks sent at mach 5 speed when giving enough space to react. However this form has a trick of its own due to its status of a "Recolor", and that's being able to merge the aura with itself and another spriter. This creates Utility Forms and a total of 10 Utilities have been created. This includes: Atlantean Neon Draco Neon Dino Neon Neon-X Desert Neon PSI Neon Static Neon Terror Neon Celestial Neon Rampage Neon Bjorn Form After suffering at the hands of Mietore, and getting impaled by his scythe Neon succumbed to his wounds and died, however in his last few minutes his blood made contact with Umbra's original Helmet. Now since Umbra's energy is infused with Neon's own body and blood, his energy has reunited with its original host, breaking the curse, and finally splitting them apart for good. However this not only revitalizes Neon from his supposed death, but it transform his body according to his gladiator DNA and Umbra's energy structure forming this new bear like form. Some of the most notable changes is the height comparison and his battle patterns, but Neon still manages to hold on to a few tutored moves. His energy attacks are no more sadly, as all of his aura conjuring powers now take a physical approach. His strength is single handedly one of the most devastating a spriter can possess as hes shown to shatter moutain sides, conjur smaller Earthquakes and smash stone swords out of the ground with his bare feet. His claws only make his brutal hits all the more agonizing being able to shred metal and who knows what else. Righteous Soul This Bear may be more straight forward, but wields much more potential then some can guess especially when you take his R.Soul form into account. Once engaged this form enhances his skills potential to a brutal degree that even Umbra can acknowledge as "Threatening" being able to tank hits as massive as falling meteors. The form is however underused due to it using his own lifeforce and soul as an actual energy and when abused heavily enough could potentially kill him. Personality Neon tends to make the best of what he's got and is normally a friendly guy because of such an attitude. Still people have gotten on his nerves before and he does what he can to simply ignore it. Others stupidity is admittedly a problem with him that can tick him off, and no not the derpy kind. In Battle he tries to think of a battle strategy which has been the key to many of his victories, but he's also not afraid to just jump in and just hit real hard. He doesn't look for leadership he looks out for his friends and does what he can to make it out unscathed even staying behind to deal with threats if it means his friends escape or survival. Calculative, cautious, caring and simple Neon keeps his head held high for himself and those he looks out for. Category:Spriter